tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salty's Stormy Tale
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.13 |number=169 |released= * 22nd October 2003 * 25th February 2004 * 2nd April 2004 * 21st August 2004 * 24th October 2004 * 28th October 2004 * 4th December 2004 * 20th September 2009 |previous=Rheneas and the Roller Coaster |next=Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine}} Salty's Stormy Tale is the thirteenth episode of the seventh series. Plot It is a sunny day at the docks, Salty warns Thomas and Percy that a storm is coming. But the two tank engines begin to mimic his voice which hurt Salty's feelings without knowing it but is glad to be sent to collect Fergus from the smelters. Emily rolls up wondering what was wrong and he tells Emily that no one likes to be made fun of by silly tank engines and leaves for the smelters. Emily knows Salty was talking about Thomas and Percy and goes off to find them. Dark clouds fill the sky when Emily finds Thomas and Percy who start to mimic Salty's voice again. Emily then scolds the two engines for their behaviour, who agree to go apologise to Salty, but he is nowhere to be found and the two become worried. Meanwhile, Salty arrives at the smelters yard and picks up Fergus and the two set off to work. On the way home, the storm arrives and a fuse blows in the lighthouse, confusing a ship's captain at sea. However, Salty and Fergus see the lighthouse keeper who informs them that the lighthouse's light has gone out and that the generator has broken down. Salty suggests using Fergus' flywheel to power the generator. Fergus is attached to the generator and the light is back on just as the ship is about to be in danger and they back up. When Salty and Fergus arrive at the docks the next day, they are delighted to be lauded by, amongst others, the ship captain and the Fat Controller. Thomas and Percy then show up and apologise for teasing him, but the reason they were copying him was because they think Salty is grand, for which Salty is flattered. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Fergus * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * Douglas * Cranky * Farmer Trotter * Cyril the Fogman * The Special Visitor * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Going in production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the seventh series. * Since Fergus' driver does not know the line, this episode takes place prior to Bill, Ben and Fergus, which this episode is directly prior to in production order. * When Salty backs into the siding, the footage is sped up. * Michael Brandon's narration on the Thomas and the Jet Engine VHS/DVD uses the original music instead of the new music. * Prior to being released on Amazon for digital download in 2016, Michael Brandon's narration of the episode with new music had only been broadcast on television, and the narration itself was never released on DVD. * This is the last episode until the sixteenth series episode Salty's Surprise where Salty is a main character. Goofs * There is a crew member's shirt and hand visible from behind the ship in the widescreen version during the storm. * When the narrator says "Salty knew and Percy were making fun of him," a cattle truck behind Salty appears to be on the ground rather than the rails. * The narrator says "Salty and Fergus chugged back to the docks," but Salty is a diesel engine. Also, when they return to the docks, Cranky is missing. *When Salty is making his way through the storm, a black box is attached to his left side. This is most likely the power source to his headlamp. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Ship Ahoy! In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Adventure On the Tracks * Play Date Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.3 * Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis * Whole Sodor Island Adventure MYS * The Spotless Record and Other Adventures * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 SWE * The Snow Engine DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 25 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature }} es:La Aventura Tormentosa de Salty he:הסיפור הסוער של סולטי ja:ソルティーとあらし pl:Sztormowa Opowieść Sylwka ru:Рассказ о шторме и Солти Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video